Pallette
is one of the two new Maverick Hunter navigators introduced in Mega Man X8. She appears as Axl's navigator and playable female equivalent when unlocked. As a navigator, she specializes in route analysis and is a skilled cartographer, excelling at finding hidden areas or structural irregularities. Alternatively, she runs the Hunters' R&D lab and will process Rare Metals found on missions into upgrade Chips. As a playable character, she uses laser-like guns like Axl does except that, unlike the aforementioned Reploid, she cannot use the Copy Shot nor the special armor. Personality Pallette seems to be the most upbeat of the Navigators. She usually talks in a cheery and higher-pitched tone of voice. Pallette can also have a bit of a short-temper at times and hates being ignored. Other appearances *Pallette was planned to appear in the cancelled game Rockman Online. *Pallette will appear in Rockman X DiVE. *Pallette is an unit card in TEPPEN. Quotes/Lines First Introduction * Hi! I'm Pallette. I'm good at analyzing routes through stages. First Using The R&D Laboratory * Hello, everyone. Welcome to the laboratory. This is where you can save your progress and develop chips. * The Rare Metal you found has been made into a new Chip. Rare Metal contains powerful properties that are perfect for Chip making. If you manage to find a rare Metal, be sure to bring it to the lab as soon as you can. Troia Base: Optic Sunflower * You have to clear each area in order to move on to the next one. Depending on your score, the next training session will be altered. * I'm picking up what looks like an incredibly tough substance that is resistant to attack. Only the power of a black hole could put a dent in it. It'll take a huge amount of energy. Pitch Black: Dark Mantis * This facility boasts an incredibly advanced security system. I'll try to help you find the lighting controls without being detected. * Psst! ...Guys! I have some information for you! There seems to be an old, out-of-use generator somewhere in this area. It was used for lighting and operating ledges that allow access to high areas. If you can turn it on, you'll be able to see a lot more! ...Did you catch all that? * There it is! That's the abandoned generator. Huh? Oh no! It looks like it's broken down from years of disuse. Maybe if you tried to jump start it with a shock.... * The elevator goes up really high... And it's so dark... How scary... Primrose: Gravity Antonion * There's a complex system of switches in this facility that changes gravitational pull. Be careful of falling objects when you change the gravitational direction. * It looks like this room has an extra teleporter... I wonder were it leads to? Metal Valley: Earthrock Trilobyte * The ore mined here is used extensively in the Jakob Project... You have to put down the rebellion immediately or risk the project! * Emergency transmission! A large scale Mechaniloid inside is out of control. If you don't stop it soon, it could self-destruct and take the whole area with it! * I'm detecting some data nearby. I think some routes you didn't have access to before are now open. * That Mechaniloid should be in the warehouse up ahead. Be careful in there! Dynasty: Gigabolt Man-O-War * The evacuation's not over yet. Looks like there are still aircars on the road. Be careful not to involve Reploids in this mess! * You're gaining on the target! Just a little more! Keep it up! Central White: Avalanche Yeti * Oh no! The environmental research center's system is down! If you don't hurry, we could all be in great danger! Watch out for crevasses! * In that frozen tundra, there's some ice that can't be melted with normal heat. You'll need some kind of concentrated energy to break through. For example, a laser might just do the trick. Inferno: Burn Rooster * This place is used to dispose of unusable parts. It's also known as the "Maverick dump". This should be a dangerous mission, but I'll do my best to help out. * I found an area that's not in the original floorplan! It seems to be really huge. Maybe there's something in there... * Emergency transmission! The facility has lost control over the magma flow! Quickly make your way to the mouth of the volcano before you burn up in there! Booster Forest: Bamboo Pandamonium * This place was used to develop rockets. Now, some just call it the "rocket ruins." Maybe there's still some old Ride Armor Leftover around here somewhere... * I'm detecting some unusual data nearby. It seems really old, but it could be useful. * There are many alternate routes through this facility. Some routes are blocked with containers that can only broken with Ride Armor. Hunter Base (after defeating 2 Mavericks) * Zero! Have you forgotten already? I'm Pallette. This here is Layer. We're the new navigators here. Don't forget about us! * Layer wanted to talk to you and waited here the whole time for your return. Right, Layer? Hunter Base (after defeating 3 Mavericks) * We still haven't determined exactly why the new generation Reploids are going Maverick. * But if Axl's a prototype, then that means he could go Maverick, too... But maybe since he's a prototype, he'll be OK. Let's analyze his data to be sure. Jakob Elevator * All I can do now is wish you luck. Come back safely, everyone! * You're almost at the top now. Good luck up there! Gateway * I'm picking up Sigma's signal. Be on your guard, everyone. * Emergency transmission! Evacuate immediately to the teleportation site! Sigma Palace * It's me... Pallette...... Listen...to...... Sigma must...... ......interfering ...signal... Spoken Dialogue "Leave it to me!" (Chosen as navigator.) "Axl/Zero/X listen up." (First ping during mission.) "It's me Pallette." (If first ping is ignored.) "Here's some information." (If first ping is ignored.) "Listen to me!" (If first ping is ignored.) Unlock Method To unlock Pallette, she must be the most frequently Navigator used in the main game by the time the final level is completed and then purchased in the store. The game completion requirement can also be bypassed by entering a code on the main screen and then starting a new game on Normal or Hard. A Pallette sound clip is heard if the code is entered correctly. Gallery MMX8Pallette.png‎|Pallette in Mega Man X8. normal_x8_pallettethink.jpg|Pallette thinking. x8_pallettetype.jpg|Side bust shot of Pallette from Mega Man X8. normal_x8_palletteface.jpg|Pallette holding a chipboard. normal_x8_palletteeyepiece.jpg|Pallette wearing an eye piece. normal_x8_palletteglasses.jpg|Pallette wearing glasses. Palette.jpg‎|Pallette as a playable character. PalletteConceptsX8.jpg|Pallette's design sketches for Mega Man X8. MMXLC X Challenge Ending Normal.png|X Challenge artwork. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Pallette.png|Pallette from Rockman X DiVE. 67724614_363247927704636_4907809423482683392_n.jpg|Pallette's 2D artwork in Rockman X DiVE 67662870_362774784418617_549596255852953600_n.jpg|Pallette's in game 3D model in Rockman X DiVE TEPPEN NERO 004 art.png|Pallette card in TEPPEN. RockmanX4BonusIllustration.jpg|Pallete in the Rockman X manga. Trivia *Excluding spin-offs, Pallette, Layer and Alia are the first female playable characters in a main series Mega Man game. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Reploids Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Reploids Category:Rockman Online Characters Category:Supporting Characters